


Tribulatio revertamur in tempore semper speculam

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, kid from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's showing off his new house when they get an unexpected guest from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulatio revertamur in tempore semper speculam

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written, because it has been too long since I uploaded a fic.  
> My apologies for the bad Latin, but I used google translate.  
> Translations found at the bottom.
> 
> A quick note to the haters who don't have a better way to spend their time: No one cares that you don't like Scerek. Go read fic you do like and send some love to those authors. They need that more than I need your hate.

Scott can’t help but be impressed, and by the looks on the rest of the pack’s faces he isn’t the only one.

“Wow… Derek, it’s amazing!” he exclaims. “You really built this?”

Derek smiles proudly and nods. “I had some help, but I did most of the work.”

“You built a house!” Scott says. If he hadn’t seen Derek build the house with his own two eyes, he never would have believed it. When Derek had told them he was planning on building a house on the land he still own in the preserve, Scott never could have imagined it would be this beautiful. It feels warm and friendly, so different from Derek’s old loft.

“Yes, Scott,” Derek says. “I am aware of that.”

Scott glares at Derek. He’d be annoyed if he wasn’t so impressed by Derek’s work. He tries very hard to deny that Derek’s handiwork makes him even more attractive to Scott, but he can’t manage to fool himself. His only hope is that Derek doesn’t notice the lovesick look on his face. Stiles does notice, of course.

“You looooove him,” Stiles whispers in Scott’s ear when Derek’s distracted with showing off his kitchen. “You so want him to build a house for the two of you.”

Scott elbows Stiles in the side. “Shut up, he might hear you,” he whispers back.

Stiles doesn’t say anything else, but he does make kissing noises at every opportunity. When Derek shows them his bedroom, Stiles dry humps the air behind Derek’s back.

“You are disgusting,” Scott mouths.

Stiles grins, but before he can make any more lewd gestures there’s a loud noise coming from the living room. All the wolves are instantly at high alert, shifting as they follow Scott downstairs.

Scott’s eyes flash red at the intruder, a kid who can’t be older than fourteen. A part of Scott wants to back down, but he knows by now that age isn’t an indication of strength.

The boy looks scared and holds up his hands. “I’m sorry, papa! I know I wasn’t supposed to use Uncle Stiles’ books, but they were out in the open and it was so tempting and I’m so sorry!”

Scott drops his guard, trying to make sense of what’s happening. Derek must notice his confusion, because he steps forward, ready to defend his property.

“Please, dad, I swear I’ll never do it again!” The boy says, taking a step backwards.

“Who are you calling dad?” Derek asks.

The boy looks confused. “What? You, of course… wait, you’re so young! Papa too.”

“Are you calling me papa?” Scott asks. “What are you, fourteen? I don’t remember much from when I was four, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t go around having children with people.”

“You’re 18?!” the boy asks. “But… “

“What kind of spell did you do?” Derek asks.

“I don’t know, it was in Latin,” the boy says, shuffling his feet. “Something like ‘tribulatio revertamur in tempore semper speculam’ I think.”

Derek groans. “Please tell me that you’re kidding. You did not do that.”

“What? What does it mean?” Scott asks.

“It’s a spell to travel through time.”

“Oh, you are so grounded!” Scott says. “How dare you travel through time without permission!”

“But, papa, doesn’t it matter more that I’m safe?” the boy asks, looking absolutely miserable.

That look makes something click in Scott’s brain. The boy looks so much like Derek, and earlier on he said ‘dad’ when Derek stepped forward. “Wait, am I going to marry Derek?” he asks. His heart is beating faster than it ever has. If he’s right, he not only gets to date his crush, but he gets to marry him and have at least one child with him.

The boy nods.

“Yes!” Scott cheers. It takes him a few seconds before he realizes the company he’s in. “Um… I mean… Shit.”

Derek smiles hesitantly. “So, I take it you’re happy with this news?” he asks.

Scott nods. “Yeah, definitely. I mean, I’ve had this massive crush on you for months now.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Derek asks.

“I thought you were straight,” Scott answers. “But, I guess I was wrong.”

Derek nods, stepping closer to Scott. “Very wrong. So, very wrong.”

Scott doesn’t notice anything around him, not even Stiles cheering him on as he pulls Derek into a kiss.

“Ugh, gross!” the boy says. “Can you not do that in front of me?”

Scott kisses Derek again, because he can, and because it’s great seeing the look of disgust on his son’s face.

“Okay, we need to send you back so you can be punished for this,” Scott says. “Do you know how?” he asks Derek.

Derek nods.

“Wait, since I got you two together, you should really reconsider my punishment,” the boy says. “Right?”

“No, you’re still grounded,” Scott says.

“That’s not fair!” the boy whines.

“You used magic without supervision, you could have gotten yourself killed,” Derek says sternly. “I think Scott’s being very lenient by just grounding you. It could have been a lot worse.”

The boy pales. Apparently he’s already been punished a lot worse, because he doesn’t complain any more.

“Keep an eye on him, I’ll get the book.” Derek leans in to give Scott a quick kiss before he leaves to get the book.

Scott takes some time to take a good look at the boy before him. Now that he knows the kid’s Derek’s son as well, Scott can’t help but see all the similarities between them.

“So… while we wait, I’m sure you won’t mind if I ask a few simple questions,” Stiles says.

“No, we’re not messing up the timeline,” Scott says sternly. There are sounds of disappointment from most of the pack.

“But, Scott, there’s something I really need to know,” Erica whines.

“Yeah, me too!” Isaac pipes in.

“No,” Scott says again, making his eyes flash red. So far that’s always helped him make his point.

“But this is actually important,” Erica tries again, though she does sound more hesitant now that she’s seen Scott’s eyes.

“Is there no other way you can find out the answer?” Scott asks.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Then you’ll use the other way,” Scott says sternly.

Thankfully Derek comes back before anyone else tries to get some answers as well.

“The spell should be easy enough,” he says. “Now, when you get back you’re going to apologize to us and be honest. Okay?”

The boy nods. “Yes, dad,” he says softly, looking terrified.

“Hold up a moment,” Scott says. He walks towards the boy and pulls him into a hug. “I love you, okay? Now and always. Remember that when I get angry with you, because it’s just going to be because I worry. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The boy looks a lot better when Scott pulls back. “Thank you,” he says. “Just so you know, you’re an awesome dad and you’re nothing like grandpa.”

Scott hugs his son again, holding him even tighter. He’s worried that he’ll turn out like his dad for years now, and it’s amazing to hear that that won’t be the case. “Thank you,” he whispers in the boy’s ear.

“Scott, we should send him back,” Derek says, clearly hesitant to break up the two.

Scott nods and reluctantly pulls back. “Okay. Be safe and don’t do magic again,” he says sternly. “I don’t want to see you again until you’re born.”

The boy nods. “I promise, papa.”

“Are you two ready?” Derek asks.

Both Scott and the boy nod.

“Okay. I want you to focus on the moment you left.” Derek looks down at this book and reads the spell. “Stultus mittere ad suum tempus.”

There’s a loud crack and then the boy is gone. There’s a moment of silence where no one really knows what to say.

“So…” Scott says, breaking the silence. “I’m going to marry you.”

“Apparently so,” Derek answers.

“You know what I’m thinking? We should send away the pack and spend some quality time in that new bedroom of yours,” Scott suggests with a grin.

“Ugh, gross!” Stiles and Erica yell in a perfect mimic of Scott’s son.

“You have ten seconds to leave before I kiss my future husband again,” Scott threatens. He begins counting down from ten. By the time he reaches seven, they have the house to themselves.

“So, Alpha mine, ready to rock my world?” Derek asks, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist.

Scott barely has time to kiss Derek before he’s pulled towards the bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the Latin is supposed to mean.
> 
> Tribulatio revertamur in tempore semper speculam: Tavelling in time always brings trouble.  
> Stultus mittere ad suum tempus: Send the idiot back to his time.


End file.
